


Darling

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf/Human Relationship(s), Fluff, Kíli to the rescue, Love Confessions, Sexual Harassment, human men are gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Kili frequents the pub for one reason.
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Kíli (Tolkien)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

> There is a gif. Of Aidan Turner. Saying "Hi darling." In Being Human UK BTS videos. I was inspired. Also Happy Kili Ktuesday. Also Fili is a grumpy little dwarf in this but I like to think Kili dragged him from cleaning his precious daggers or something. Enjoy the disgusting fluff.

Kili’s nose scrunched angrily when he opened the heavy wooden door to the pub. Its hinges creaked loudly, as if warning him to turn around and leave immediately. But Kili stubbornly stepped through the threshold, pulling his growling brother along, and found two seats in the corner that were too tall.

He frequented this tavern for one reason. He didn’t enjoy the sloppy food that made his stomach lurch until morning. The band in the corner was too loud and brash, even for him. The all-human company didn’t exactly welcome him. However, he quickly laid eyes on his version of an oasis and the stench, noise, and dirty looks vanished from his mind and were replaced with soft skin, warm smiles and saucy comebacks. It was this woman- this human woman, who kept him visiting.

(Y/N) was taking an order from a customer when Kili crept to stand behind her. He took her hand and brought it to his lips, grinning around her knuckles when she jumped away in fright and her free hand flew to the thin tunic over her chest. She exhaled, relieved to see her favorite customer instead of a drunken one, and Kili let her air wash over him like fresh water from a stream.

“Hi, darling.”

She gave a small laugh. “Hello Prince Kili.”

Her hand dropped from his lips but he kept hold of it. “I am not your prince, you don’t have to call me that.”

She hummed. “But I do have to take your order. What would you like?” 

“I would like,” he paused, making a show as he pretended to think. His thumb waved over the back of her hand. “I would like for you to sit with me for the rest of the night.”

He was gifted a brilliant smile for his efforts. “I can’t do that.”

“Just for a moment then.”

“I can’t do that either,” she said.

Kili thought he heard disappointment hiding in the lilt of her voice and his chest bloomed with pride. She noticed and smiled. 

“You see how busy I am tonight,” she said. “Go sit, I’ll bring you and your brother an ale.”

As she finished the word, a towering, drunken human ambled past her, almost knocking her forward as he grabbed at her skirts. She whirled, slapping the mans’ hand with a growl, but Kili put himself between her and the man before she could do anything more. The instigator cackled as he stumbled away and Kili’s tender hands turned to cold fists, even as the one remained wrapped around (Y/N)’s. She pushed lightly at his chest.

“Go sit. I can handle myself.”

“I know you can. But you shouldn’t have to.” 

She nudged him again. “Kili. Go sit. I’ll be right over.” She bent to meet his eyes and waited for him to return her smile. He hesitantly withdrew his puffed out chest and warm hand and walked back to his brother at the corner table. 

(Y/N) effortlessly weaved through customers, juggling empty plates, full glasses and unwanted advances the whole way. She seemed to turn to liquid, squeezing through, delivering and taking orders without missing a step before returning to the bar for Kili’s drinks. Kili never lost sight of her billowing skirts and soft hair, especially as she passed the drunkard once more. He didn’t miss the fat, oily man send her a yellow smile and a pinch. In a blink, Kili’s chair was pushed back, but (Y/N) waved him away before he could take another step. He read her lips and imagined her low voice telling the man he’d be kicked out forcefully if he didn’t take his leave instantly. Then she flipped her braid over she shoulder, smiled at Kili, and floated over to his table.

“Here you are,” she said, letting the mugs hit the table without a single drop spilled. 

“Thank you, darling.”

She leaned a hand on the back of his chair, sticking out her hip like she was begging him to take it. “I’ve never heard a dwarf use that word.”

“Because it’s a human term,” Kili’s brother grumbled from behind his mug. (Y/N) snorted, knowing that if Kili hated this tavern, Fili _despised_ it. 

“You don’t like the name?” Kili asked.

“I’d rather you call me something in your language.”

Kili leaned to her, inviting her to do the same in the loud room. His hair fell down his back as he looked up at her with a challenge. “Like what?” 

“Like… amrâlimê.”

He blinked wildly and fell back in his chair as if her words had struck him. “Wh-um, do you know what that means?”

“No. I’ve just heard it around.”

They heard her name being called from the bar. She flitted around his chair and knelt on the floor, out of view of her customers and boss. She set a hand on his knee and even in the dark corner, he could see her eyes shining with something he couldn’t quite place. Mischief? No. Not (Y/N).

“Does it mean something bad?” she asked.

“N-no.” He wriggled against her hand, shying from its weight and heat on his leg. “It’s actually quite fitting for you.”

Again someone hollered her name. 

“If I come to learn it’s an insult and you didn’t tell me, I will never forgive you, Prince Kili.” She flashed him a smile and stood, heading for the bar. 

“Wait,” Kili said. He stopped her, taking her in his arms and holding her so close her chin touched her chest when she looked down into his eyes. “Dance with me.”

“I can’t! Look at all these people waiting for me- I can’t.”

“You can. Please. Dance with me, amrâlimê.” He loosened his grip, giving her the choice though he knew more than half of her had already given in to him.

She sighed and lifted her skirts with one hand, leaving the other on his strong shoulder. “You’re going to get me in trouble.”

“No more than you’re already in, calling me ‘Prince.”

He felt her hum vibrate under his hands. The human music he’d always thought tactless and trivial gave the perfect beat for him to lead her around the small, cleared dance floor of the dirty tavern. The humans bellowed slurs and insults to him as he hopped through them, but all he could hear was the soaring giggles of his dance partner. He attempted to twirl her under his arm, but her forgotten height got caught so he turned instead, sending her into a fit of warm laughter. “We’ll turn together!” she said, and they did before falling back into the set steps of the dwarvish dance. He led her well until they were both puffing for air with exhausted legs and arms.

“Wonderful! Kili, you’re wonderful,” she said, lowering her voice as if they were the only two in the room.

“You are the one who’s-”

“(Y/N)!” the bartender shouted with a frightening threat. “Get back to your duties this instant!”

She didn’t take her eyes off Kili. “In a moment,” she said, barely loud enough for anyone to hear, never mind her boss across the room. She took Kili’s hand. “Come with me.” She dashed out of the pub, almost ripping the door off its hinges with her speed.

“(Y/N)! Slow down! Where are we going, amrâlimê?” Kili’s robes flew around him as he had trouble keeping up with her long strides. “What is it?” he asked, pulling on her hand to stop her once they were outside.

She coiled into him, staring as she caught her breath. Her cheeks were pink- once with the effort of her work, then from the exertion of their dancing, and now with the chill of the night air. Or was it from something more? Kili squeezed her hand. “What is it?” he asked.

“I…” She looked down to their joined hands and laughed. “M-Men lananubukhs menu, amrâlimê.”

He drew away, putting cold, empty space between them. “Don’t say that. You don’t know what it means.”

“I do know. I know exactly what it means and I’ve wanted to hear you say if from the moment I met you. This tavern welcomed dwarves before Buck bought it. I used to listen to them talk to each other. Your language is so harsh sounding, I’d have never guessed that you say the most beautiful things.” His eyes finally lifted to meet hers. They were clouded and guarded. “I know I’m not saying it correctly. I don’t know how to make the right sounds-”

“It’s not an easy language for humans. I-I don’t think you’re saying what you _think_ you are-”

“Kili.” She rushed to cut him off, holding his face in her hands. “I love you, Kili. Every hour we’ve spent in that awful tavern only proves to me that my feelings for you are real. And judging by the way you keep coming back after Buck kicks you out, I… am I wrong to think you might feel something for me as well?”

His arms closed around her waist as if he were moving through water. Everything around him was a blur except for her three words that echoed in his mind like a steady heartbeat. “I come here only for you. I hate that tavern,” he said.

She laughed thickly. “I know. I know you hate the music and the food and the people-”

“But I love you.” He weaved his fingers through her hair and rose to his toes to kiss her. “I love you,” he mumbled against her lips. He’d finally said it and now he couldn’t stop. He chanted in her mouth, against her skin, up to her lips. “I love you. I will live in the attic of that bar if it means seeing you every day.”

“You might have to,” she chuckled, finally pulling away to look at him. “Your brother may kick you out of that mountain of yours when he finds out you left him alone in there.”

He hummed. “You’re always causing me trouble, amrâlimê.”

“Say it again.”

He kissed her. “Amrâlimê.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself.


End file.
